Dark Liontin
by Shimmer Caca
Summary: Pria itu adalah orang yang sama yang dilihatnya saat ia masih kecil. Masa lalu yang menyelami jiwanya, selalu menghantui ia kapanpun dan di manapun ia berada. Dan, bukankah masa depan itu selalu berkaitan dengan masa lalu? Lantas apa yang harus dilakukannya saat itu benar-benar terjadi?


**Summary : Pria itu adalah orang yang sama yang dilihatnya saat ia masih kecil. Masa lalu yang menyelami jiwanya, selalu menghantui ia kapanpun dan di manapun ia berada. Dan, bukankah masa depan itu selalu berkaitan dengan masa lalu? Lantas apa yang harus dilakukannya saat itu benar-benar terjadi?**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Tuan Masashi Kishimoto**

"**Typo is an art of writing." – Nurul Huda**

**-O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O-**

**DARK LIONTIN**

_"Mengapa menangis?" tanya seorang bocah laki-laki. Di tangannya terdapat dua buah lollipop berukuran sedang. Mata birunya menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah gadis cilik di hadapannya, tatapan polos bercampur khawatir itu makin melebar saat gadis di hadapannya makin menangis tersedu-sedu._

_ "A-aku.. hiks.." wajah cantiknya dibasahi oleh air mata. Ia mengeratkan topi yang dipakainya, tak lupa ia rapatkan juga mantel berwarna lavender itu di tubuhnya._

_ "Sudah, jangan menangis lagi ne? Ini aku berikan sebuah lollipop dan liontin. Lihat, kau akan sangat manis jika memakainya." Ujar bocah pirang itu, senyuman khas yang dimilikinya menyertai redanya tangis gadis cilik itu. Tangannya ia ulurkan, menyerahkan satu permen lollipop dan sebuah liontin berbandul hati yang baru saja diambilnya dari dalam sakunya. Merasa gadis itu tak menghiraukannya, ia letakan kedua benda itu di samping gadis cilik tersebut._

_ Gadis itu tersenyum, mengambil liontin dan permen yang berada di sampingnya, wajahnya memerah sehabis menangis. Kini, tangisannya tak lagi terdengar, ia menunduk, sambil berucap, "Ariga–"_

_` "Darimana saja kau, hime? Tuan besar sangat mengkhawatirkanmu," Tiba-tiba seorang lelaki datang, dan menggenggam lengan gadis itu, "Nah.. lihat bajumu sampai kotor dan matamu sembab, kau pasti habis terjatuh kan? Ayo kita pulang, lalu bersihkan lukamu." Lanjut pria itu, lalu menyeret gadis kecil itu menjauh. Sedangkan, bocah pirang yang tampaknya masih bingung akan kedatanga pria dewasa itu, hanya menatap pria tersebut dan gadis cilik yang baru saja menangis tadi dengan tatapan sendu bercampur khawatir._

_ Seakan tersadar, bocah bermata zamrud itu lalu berteriak, menanyakan nama sang gadis cilik yang sudah menjauh. Namun, suara teriakan bocah itu terkalahkan dengan jarak yang sudah sangat jauh. "Jangankan namanya, wajahnya saja, tak terlihat jelas karena air mata." Ucap bocah itu, lalu pergi meninggalkan taman yang mulai sepi._

**-_-_-_- Shimmer -_-_-_-**

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya, setelah dirasa sinar matahari memasuki kamarnya lewat celah-celah jendela. Mengucek matanya lalu menguap, gadis bersurai merah muda itu lalu berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di pojok kamarnya. Tak berapa lama, ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basah dan tubuh yang dililitkan oleh handuk yang senada warnanya dengan mata emerald miliknya. Ia berkemas, mengenakan baju santai, lalu turun ke bawah untuk mendapatkan sarapan paginya.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" terdengar teriakan seorang gadis dari arah pintu depan, gadis yang mengenakan setelah baju berwarna ungu itu berlari, memasuki rumah besar milik sahabatnya. Untung saja kedua orang tua Sakura saat itu sedang pergi ke luar kota, jadi gadis tersebut tidak perlu repot-repot memasang wajah tak enak jika kalau mendapatkan ayah Sakura yang menatapnya tajam karenya oktaf yang dihasilkan oleh teriakannya terlalu besar.

"_Pig_! Kau masuk rumah orang seenaknya dan berteriak seperti itu? Ini masih pagi _Pig_! Setidaknya tunggulah matahari benar-benar berada di puncaknya jika ingin berteriak seperti itu!" omel Sakura, sedangkan gadis yang di panggil _Pig_ itu hanya nyegir dengan tampang '_bodohnya_.

"_Gomen ne Forhead_, aku terlalu semangat tadi. Err.. kau sudah tau, hari ini Sasuke_-kun_ mengundang kita semua ke acara pertunangan kakaknya,"

"Ya ya, kau sudah mengucapkannya sepuluh kali saat di _handphone_ tadi malam_ Pig_," jawab Sakura sambil memutar bola matanya. Tangannya hampir saja akan menyuapkan sekeping roti berselai itu ke dalam mulutnya, jika saja roti itu tidak berpindah ke tangan milik sahabat '_ungu_nya.

"Hei!" teriak Sakura.

"Ohh.. ayolah_ Forhead_, kaukan tidak cukup miskin untuk membeli sekeping roti ini. Jika aku membuka kulkasmu, aku pastikan bahwa roti seperti ini sangat banyak di dalamnya. Lagian, aku tidak sempat makan tadi, karena harus buru-buru mengantar adik ku ke sekolah, huuh dia meyebalkan sekali." Rutuk Ino sambil memakan suapan terakhir rotinya itu.

"Baiklah baiklah, aku mengalah kali ini. Anggap saja itu sebagai tanda terima kasih ku padamu, karena sudah memberitahukan tentang pesta itu, ok?"

"Jadi?"

"Apa?"

"Mau ikut belanja dengan ku?"

"Huhh? Apakah tidak ada kegiatan rutinmu itu selain berbelanja, Ino?" Sakura menggeleng, meliaht sahabatnya yang satu ini begitu _shopping-holic_. Tapi sepertinya menolak ajakan Ino kali ini tidak begitu merugikan, karna dia memang butuh _refreshing_ untuk saat ini.

**-_-_-_- Shimmer -_-_-_-**

Di sebuah kamar bernuansa biru gelap, terdapat dua pria di dalamnya. Pria berambut dongker itu sedang asik dengan buku tebal yang berisikian teori kedokteran di tangannya, sedangkan yang satu lagi, dengan perawakan ceria bernyanyi sepotong lirik lagu dan mata yang tidak lepas dari layar _handphone_ di hadapannya.

"Sepertiya kau bekerja keras sekali yaa, _Teme_?" tanya sang pria yang berperawakan ceria tersebut, tentu saja tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada sang _handphone_ tercinta.

"Apa maksudmu, _Dobe_?" pria yang ditanya tadi, malah menjawabnya dengan pertanyaan yang mewakili perasaan bingungnya.

"Hehe, lihat kantung matamu itu, Suke_-chan_,"

"Naruto!" merasa tidak terima panggilannya yang ditambah embel-embel _–chan_ segera saja, ia melempar buku yang setebal 5cm itu.

BRUKK!

"Adaw!" Naruto yang dilempari buku tadi, hanya bisa meringis kesakitan, mengelus kepalanya yang mungkin sudah benjol itu.

Pria yang tadi dipanggil 'Suke-chan oleh sahabatnya itu beranjak dari sofanya, mengacuhkan Naruto yang masih mengelus kepalanya, "Bagaimana, perkembangannya?" tanya Sasuke dengan aura yang masih gelap sedari tadi. "Perkembangan apanya?" kata Naruto, bodoh. "Tentu saja kau dengan Hyuuga, _Dobe_," Sasuke merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur. Mengambil _handphone_nya yang berada di atas meja kecil tepat di samping kasurnya. "Ohh.. Hehe, biasa saja. _Well_, bagaimana dengan kau dan supupuku _tersayang_ itu, _Teme_?" tanya Naruto, dengan nada menggoda.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya, tak ingin Naruto melihat rona merah muda di kedua pipinya, "Sama saja." Jawabnya.

Sebelum kembali melanjutkan aktifitas mereka. Sebuah suara ketukan yang berasal dari pintu kamar Sasuke membuat kedua manusia tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara. Pintu terbuka, terlihat seorang pria dewasa yang berumur hampir 22 tahun. Jika kita melihat sekilas pria tersebut, hanya sederet kata yang berputar di otak kita, 'Sasuke versi dewasa.' Yahh, kurang lebih seperti itu. "Ku pikir, siang ini kau ada kencan dengan _'teman merah_ mu itu, _imoutou._" Suara berat pria tersebut, berhasil membuat semu pipi sang adik yang kini sedang berjalan kearahnya. "Kau urus saja pestamu nanti malam, Itachi-_Nii._" Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai bawah, dimana _'teman merahnya_ menunggu. Meninggalkan kakaknya tercinta dan sahabatnya yang masih betah berdiam diri di kamarnya.

"Ku pikir ia tak berhasil menaklukan sepupuku yang super agresif itu, Nii-san." Naruto memandang tak percaya ke arah punggung Sasuke yang semakin lama, semakin tak terlihat.

"Haha. _Well_, siapa teman mu nanti malam, Naruto?"

"Sepertinya _Kaa-chan_ dan _Tou-san_ akan menemaniku."

"Apa?! Kau bercanda. Sasuke bilang kau sedang dekat dengan gadis Hyuuga itu,"

"Aku tidak percaya! Ternyata si _Teme_ itu bocor juga yaa?!"

"Sudah menjadi rahasia umum, bahwa Sasuke itu juga terbuka padaku, Naruto. Yahh… selain dengan kau, tentunya." Itachi memutar kedua bola matanya, sebelum ia pergi dari kamar Sasuke.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Sepertinya Itachi-_Nii_ masih sibuk mempersiapkan pesta nanti malam ya? Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu yaa. _Jaa_." Ujar Naruto, sambil keluar dari kamar Sasuke dan mengikutin Itachi turun ke lantai bawah.

**-_-_-_- Shimmer -_-_-_-**

Bintang – bintang menghiasi langit dengan kelipnya, sang bulan pun membiaskan sinarnya yang indah untuk menghiasi langit malam. Tepat di bawah langit dan purnama yang sedang bekerja, tampak banyak manusia yang memereiahkan pesta di mansion Uchiha. Lampu kelap – kelip juga ikut menghadiri pesta tersebut. Yup, pesta pertunangan Uchiha Itachi dan Konan memang berlangsung meriah malam itu. Tidak hanya teman – teman Itachi yang memeriahkannya, teman – teman Sasuke, dan rekan – rekan Fugaku juga hadir di tengah – tengah kebahagiaan itu.

"Ayolahh Suke… temani aku ambil minuman," Gadis itu mengenakan balutan _dress_ mini berwarna _cream _dan rambut merah yang disanggul ke atas, menambah kesan _sexy_ pada dirinya. Terus bergelayutan manja pada lengan sang kekasih. Sedangkan sang kekasih yang dipanggil, 'Suke' oleh gadis itu hanya membalasnya dengan helaan nafas panjang.

"Karin, berhentilah seperti itu!" ucah Sasuke tegas,

"Makanya temanin aku ambil minuma–"

"Oi, Sasuke, Karin!" panggil sebuah suara. Sedangkan yang dipanggil hanya celingukan mencari sumber suara tersebut.

"Di sini, _Teme_. Oh ya, selamat yaa.." tiba – tiba sebuah muka yang hampir dua minggu ini oleh Sasuke, muncul tepat di hadapan mereka.

"Hei Naruto. Tidak bersama Hinata-_chan_?" lekingan suara Karin kini menjadi perhatian beberapa orang yang lewat. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Naruto hanya tersenyum meminta maaf pada orang – orang tersebut.

"Karin, kecilkan suaramu. Kita menjadi perhatian orang – orang tau!" ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku yaa.. Hehe. Jadi, mengapa kau tidak bersama Hinata-_chan_, Naruto?"

"Ahh… Itu, tadi Hinata bilang dia sedikit terlambat, jadi aku pergi duluan bersama _Kaa-chan_ dan _Tou-san_." Jawab Naruto.

"Aku mau jalan – jalan dulu yaa. Maaf jika aku menganggu kalian. _Jaa_ Sasuke, _jaa _Karin." Ucap Naruto, berlalu pergi.

**-_-_-_- Shimmer -_-_-_-**

Dua orang gadis memasuki mansion Uchiha dengan langkah anggun. Merasa kagum dengan dekorasi ruangan yang sangat unik tetapi terkesan elegant. Dengan gerakan pelan, mereka menghentikan langkahnya, menyebarkan pandangan ke setiap sudut ruangan. Kedua gadis yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang itu, menyebarkan senyum manis mereka. Kini sang kaki yang mulai melangkah kembali, mendekati sepasang kekasih yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

"Sasuke-_kun_? Uzumaki-_san_?" panggil salah seorang dari mereka. Merasa sadar atas kehadiran orang lain, Sasuke dan Karin melepaskan tautan tangan mereka.

"Ahh.. Haruno-_san_ dan Yamanaka-_san_, yaa?" tanya Karin.

"_That's right. By the way_, di mana Itachi_-Nii_ dan Kanon-_san_, Sasuke?"

"Dia masih di dalam."

"Ahh.. Sasuke, ayo bergabung dengan teman – teman mu yang lain. Lihatlah, mereka sudah datang," ucap lembut Karin, "Ayo, Haruno-_san_ dan Yamanaka-_san_ juga ikut yaa."

Mereka pun berjalan bersama, menuju ke tempat Shikamaru dan yang lainnya berada. Di sana, sudah berkumpul Tenten, Lee, Kiba, Sai, Temari, Gaara, Shikamaru, dan Chouji. Mereka tampak bercanda dan sesekali membicarakan hal – hal yang tidak penting, seperti bergosip. Lemparan senyum diberikan oleh mereka saat Sakura, Ino, Karin, dan Sasuke mendekat. Suara – suara yang tak bisa dibilang kecil itu mulai heboh saat Neji datang, membawa seorang gadis manis dan cantik.

"Wuaahh.. siapa itu Neji ? Pacar mu yaa?" tanya Lee, saat melihat gadis berambut indigo yang berada di samping sahabat karibnya, Neji.

"Kenapa tak pernah cerita pada kami, Neji ?" kini giliran gadis bercepol dua, keturunan Cina yang bertanya.

"Maaf aku terlambat. Aku harus menunggu sepupu ku yang baru pulang dari London. Kenalkan dia Hyuuga Hinata." Ucap Neji, kalem.

"_Nee_.. s-salam kenal_, minna_." Suara lembut gadis yang bernama Hinata itu, merasuki indra pendegaran mereka. Gadis itu terkesan malu – malu, terlihat jelas dengan rona merah yang bersemu di kedua pipinya.

"Sasuke, aku mencarimu kemana – mana, ternyata kau di sini?" kini datang lagi Naruto yang entah darimana. Membuat teman – teman Sasuke yang lain merasa heran dengan wajah asing di hadapan mereka, terkecuali Hinata.

"Naruto-_kun_,"

"Ahh.. Hinata-_chan _sudah datang yah? Ehh siapa mereka Sasuke." Naruto memandang heran sekelompok remaja di hadapannya. Wajah mereka terasa asing di penglihatan Naruto.

"Mereka teman – teman Sasuke, Naruto." Jawab Karin dengan senyum khasnya.

"Ohh.. hehe, kenalkan, Uzumaki Naruto, sahabat baiknya Sasuke dan sepupunya Karin." Naruto memperkenalkan diri, tak lupa senyuman andalannya. Membuat siapa saja yang melihatnnya terkekeh geli.

"Dia teman kecil ku, baru pulang dari London, dua minggu yang lalu." Ucap Sasuke, menjelaskan kepada teman – temannya.

"Woaahh.. hebat sekali. Kau tinggal di London yaa, Naruto?" Kiba, sang lelaki pecinta hewan itu tampak sangat antusias saat Sasuke berkata bahwa Naruto baru pulang dari London. Kiba memang bekeinginan mengunjungi London.

"T-tidak juga. Aku hanya menyelesaikan S2 ku di sana. Sekarang aku harus tinggal di Jepang untuk membantu Ayahku mengurus perusahaanya." Jawab Naruto, sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Salam kenal ya, Naruto."

"Salam kenal juga.. err–"

"Ino. Kau bisa memanggil ku Ino. Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman baik."

"Heii.. aku Lee. Salam kenal, Naruto."

Teman – teman Sasuke tampak sangat antusias dengan kedatangan Naruto. Mereka berharap, Naruto bisa menjadi bagian dari persahabatan mereka. Tapi, sepertinya yang paling antusias itu Kiba, sedari tadi ia terus bertanya – tanya tentang London.

Pandangan Sakura tertuju pada Naruto. Sakura ingat, ingat sekali pada pria di hadapannya. Lollipop, liontin berbandul hati, tangisan, taman, mata biru, semuanya diingat oleh Sakura, seperti rekaman permanen yang telah tersimpan rapi dalam memory otaknya. Pria yang selama ini dicarinya, kini datang sendiri ke hadapannya. Dengan senyuman yang tak berubah pula. Betapa Sakura ingin sekali menangis saking terharunya.

"H-hei, Naruto. Kau–

**TBC**

**A/N : Horeeee! Akhirnya saya back dengan fic abal lagi. Rencananya sihh mau buat angst, tapi gat taulahh ke depannya, otak saya inikan sering error tiba – tiba. Mungkin harus pasang anti virus males ngetik dan galau kali yahh?.. hehe. Sebelumnya mau terima kasih dulu samaa Chitay Nee-chan tersayang, karena udah bersedia bantu nentuin pasangan untuk Itachi. Hehe, akhirnya harus publish sekarang karena udah ditagih sama Chitay Nee-chan, mungkin karna kelamaan, gomen nee-chan T_T Dan juga, ini request dari Nabila-chan yang meminta fic chaptered, nihh saya buatin. Dan, untuk jaga – jaga, mungkin chap 2nya akan lama di publish, karena saya sibuk dengan tugas sekolah lagi, mana sebentar lagi mau UN T_T #curhat-_- Ok, daripada kelamaan, langsung review yahh. Ohh ya, mau terima kasih juga sama readers yang udah bersedia nge-review di fic 'Haru no Sakura' Arigatou ^_^**


End file.
